


Hit Like a Girl

by DefinitelyNotScott



Series: Fictober 2018 Pieces [4]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: Do not mock Lux, Gen, Lore 1.0, Lux POV, Sexism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 15:43:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16200599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DefinitelyNotScott/pseuds/DefinitelyNotScott
Summary: How Luxanna Crownguard punched Riven in the face and lived to tell the tale.Fictober18 Day 4 prompt “Will that be all?”





	Hit Like a Girl

Lux had timed delivering the drinks to her big table really well, picking up some good information on troop movements as she passed out the mugs and glasses. Across the room, she could see Laara talking with one of the customers from the private room. Idly, she wondered what they could want badly enough to come out looking for their server. Then Laara pointed at her. 

The customer perked up and headed towards her. Great. Laara shrugged in the background. Double great. She gave Laara the evil eye before pasting a customer-friendly smile on her face. The tall, lanky private coming her way was probably ten years older than her. It shouldn’t be _too_ hard to keep him in line. At least he wasn’t in a raging temper like the last guy Laara had pointed her way.

“Hey, can you come to our room and help us out with something?” he asked, flashing her what he obviously thought was a charming smile. What exact type of ‘help’ did they need?

“Um, there are girls upstairs if you want to hire some entertainment,” she said. The establishment had been pushing them to promote the upstairs girls to the customers so she didn’t know why Laara was pawning this guy off on _her_. 

“No, no,” he ushered her toward the room, Lux reluctantly letting herself be herded. “We just need you to help us settle something. You’ll be _perfect_.” 

That… did not dispel her concerns. 

“Like… a bet?” she asked. Getting caught between two Noxians having an argument sounded like a _terrible_ idea, no matter whose side she came down on. 

“Sort of! Sort of!” he said. “You’ll see!”

When they entered the room her eyes widened in alarm. Noxus’ poster girl, Riven, was waiting for her, standing almost in parade rest, jaw clenched and eyes sparking. Lux lurched to a halt, her guide almost running over her at the sudden stop. 

For a brief, terrifying second she thought her cover must have been blown. But reason, and the relaxed camaraderie of the other soldiers soon reduced her fears. She was still wary about this entire situation, but logically there was no way the Noxians would be so sloppy about capturing a spy.

“Hit me,” Riven said, her entire posture screaming hostility.

“Um.” Lux’s hands clutched her tray, holding it in front of her chest like a shield. “I can’t emphasize enough that we have girls upstairs, willing and able to fulfill any _special requests_ you have.”

Riven snorted, though her posture didn’t relax at all, and a ripple of amusement passed through their audience. “Not in a sexy way,” she said. “Just hit me.”

“Um,” Lux said again, looking everywhere for some means to avoid her fate. She didn’t want to die. Or whatever was going on here.

The private who had led her here stepped forward when she didn’t immediately try to punch out a Noxian legend. “Go on,” he said. “Show her how a girl punches.”

“ _Excuse_ me?” She suddenly understood why she was ‘perfect’ for this demonstration. Looking back at Riven, their eyes met and they shared a moment of complete understanding.

Lux wanted to groan. Just as she’d thought, she was getting in the middle of an argument she wanted no part in.

“Hit me,” Riven repeated, pointing helpfully to her face. 

Lux sighed and set her tray aside, some of the other soldiers breaking out in applause at her acquiescence. She squared her feet and made a fist, bringing it up half-heartedly to around shoulder height. She met Riven’s eyes again and let out another sigh. She couldn’t wimp out.

She tightened her fist and pulled herself into a more respectable fighting stance before throwing her weight behind a punch right to the middle of Riven’s face. Her knuckles impacted the other woman’s nose with a crunch. 

The room was silent as she pulled back. Riven had barely swayed at the blow, though her eyes had instinctively closed. She opened them now, and Lux’s nerves came back. That was what Riven _wanted_ , right? She couldn’t hold a grudge for _that_. Blood dripped from her nose.

Lux cradled her hand to her chest, gently moving her fingers to make sure she hadn’t actually broken anything after a moment of recovery. She didn’t want to say that it had been like hitting a brick wall, because obviously there had been _some_ give, but… ow.

Riven still stood there unmoving, blood running over her lips and down her chin.

“Will… will that be all?” Lux asked.

“Almost,” Riven said, her voice different from before she’d been punched in the nose. “Your tip.” She held out a plump coinpouch which Lux gingerly reached to accept.

“Thank you,” she said, feeling the weight as she took it. Wow. That was a windfall.

Riven gave her a stiff nod, then turned on her companions, fists clenching. 

“I’ll show you hitting like a girl!” she bellowed, and launched herself into the group of soldiers. They scattered, knocking over chairs and tables in the limited space. Lux grabbed her tray and backed out the door, thumps and bleats of protest following her out.

“Laara!” she called, stuffing the coinpouch down her cleavage where it almost created a third boob, all on its own. “Your customers are fighting!” Without a second look, she turned to check on her tables.

**Author's Note:**

> Edited to add... Short reminder that "Ten years older than Lux" is around mid-to-late twenties at this point.


End file.
